Frappachino
by Carpe Memento
Summary: Random. Oneshot. Kairi is having Starbucks cravings so bad that she's deliusional.


**Frappachino**

Mew: Yes, another story. I'm in no mood to do a fancy-shmancy intro, so let's just jump to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Mew doesn't own Kingdom Hearts

----

Kairi sat in her room, on her bed. (It's the best place to sit in a room, other than the floor.) Her head hurt, she clutched her stomach. It was well past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. Her body shook all over.

"Must… have… Starbucks…" she groaned. She felt around for a phone in the dark. Finding one, she snatched it up and dialed the number for everyone's favorite café, "Hello, Starbucks? What are your hours? What? What do you mean 'this is a recording?"

She slammed the phone back on the receiver and stood up. Pain shot through her head, causing her to sit down again, this time on the floor. She heard music. Like a music box… no, louder. Like an ice cream truck.

_What kind of moron would buy ice cream at this hour? _She wondered, looking out the window. No, it wasn't an ice cream truck…

It was the cheese truck, driven by Harry the Bald Cheese Man.

(Note: The cheese wasn't bald- he was.)

"Cheese! Get yer cheese!" called Harry.

"No! Not Harry the cheese man!" said Kairi with a dramatic gasp. Then she noticed he was drinking something. A frappachino.

"Doesn't he know not to drink and drive? He might spill that all over his lap!" she shook her head. He was gone. She blinked, confused, but turned around. Sitting on the table wasa nice, warm cup of coffee. Kairi could feel drool dripping down her chin. "Coffee…"

She reached for the coffee, and just to be evil, t disappeared in her hands. "No! Coffee, why must you taunt me!"

She stood there for about 45 minutes trying to figure out what was happening. "I've got to get to Starbucks before this gets really bad."

She grabbed her coat and ran for the door, setting off on her quest to Starbucks, which had recently been built on Destiny Islands. As she was walking down the path, she saw a squirrel, eating a cupcake. Kairi just stood there, jaw dropped, staring at the squirrel. The squirrel stood there with his cupcake, jaw dropped, staring at Kairi. Then he said, "Do you know the cupcake man? He's sweeter than the muffin man and less stingy."

Kairi screamed and ran for Starbucks.

"Want a cupcake?" yelled the squirrel from behind, "It's okay, you can get it on your way back."

Ahead of her, there was a cottage that she had never seen before, even though she and Sora had been down this path many times before. The door opened with a creak. Being naturally curious, Kairi went into the cottage, despite the fact she was about to pass out due to lack of coffee. There was a cute little table with three chairs. A big one, a smaller one, and a smaller smaller one. In front of each was a bowl of porridge. Kairi tried the first bowl, "Too hot." The second, "Too cold." Suddenly, she remembered a story that Riku had told her when they were younger, about a little girl who trespasses on bears' property and eats all their porridge and messes up the furnishing of the house, so she decided to leave before she met up with the owners of this particular cottage.

Across the street was a gingerbread cottage. This also sounded really familiar, in fact, Riku had told her a story about a house like this one, too, so she ran off toward the lights of Starbucks, and had to cross a bridge. In front of her were three goats. The first one crossed the bridge. Halfway across, it stopped and said, "Nope, no troll-" and didn't get to finish because a troll popped out and ate it.

"You're next!" said the troll, pointing at Kairi.

"Sorry, my doctor says I can't be eaten by a troll before noon on the 20th." She replied, handing over a note that had been floating in the air above her.

"Oh, okay." Said the troll, "Have a nice time."

"Thanks, I will." Said Kairi, running ahead.

Starbucks was right ahead of her. She pushed through the door and stumbled into the café.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" asked the Starbucks dude, but Kairi had already fallen asleep standing up.


End file.
